Carry On, You Wayward Ponds
by icecreamcastles
Summary: It's been a while since Dean had last seen them but something just doesn't feel right about it. The last time they'd popped up out of nowhere they'd invited him and Sammy to go to Manhattan with them. (one-shot)


**_Carry On, You Wayward Ponds_**

SuperWho (Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Amy & Rory, The Doctor)

G

_It's been a while since Dean had last seen them but something just doesn't feel right about it. The last time they'd popped up out of nowhere they'd invited him and Sammy to go to Manhattan with them._

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. This has been a disclaimer.

AN: Specifically this is set after the episodes 7x05 (_The Angels Take Manhattan)_ on DW and _ 8x14 (Trial And Erro_r) on SPN.

AN2: This came on because of the glasses Dean wore in the 14th episode of Season 8 'Trial And Error. They look like the ones Rory wore in Series 6 episode 'The Girl Who Waited.'

* * *

Dean has been staring at the glasses in his hands since they'd gotten back to the bunker. The adrenaline from ganking the hellhound had died down on the drive back and he's become so consumed with the feelings the glasses had stirred in him. His heart felt twisted somehow. A hollow feeling that gathered in his gut and made him feel uneasy and spooked. It felt like something was missing, like something wasn't right.

"Didn't know you still had those." Sam's voice startles him.

"What?" Dean hears how tight his own voice sounds, knows Sam picks up on it too because his brother looks away. Sam doesn't comment on it even though Dean's pretty sure he wants to. Instead Sam motions to the glasses.

"Oh," Dean nodded, "Yeah. Rory left them a couple of visits back. Figured I'd keep them with me so I'd hand them over next time they came around. Good thing he'd left them though, they came in pretty handy." Dean smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Sam quickly makes himself scarce and heads into the bathroom to clean up that nasty hellhound gunk all over his shirt. He'd got it all over the Impala seats as well. That was gonna be a hell of a mess to clean up after. He'd probably have to buy new seats.

Dean's thoughts found their way back to Rory's glasses in his hands. Dean was really pissed off at the Doctor for the whole Appalapachia incident when Rory had told him about it.

When they'd been gearing up for nice walk in the park with Hell's cuddly household guard dogs Dean kept Rory's glasses for himself and made Sam get his own. The glasses survived after being doused in holy fire and he honestly shouldn't have been surprise. Space mumbo jumbo probably had made them indestructible, he didn't even bother to work out how. He and Sammy were able to see those damn hellhounds and that was all he cared for.

They hadn't been by to visit in a long while. The Doc and his Ponds. It wasn't out of the ordinary. Time goes wibbly-wobbly or so the Doctor constantly said. Dean honestly doesn't even pay attention to half of the madman's ramblings but that doesn't mean he sure as hell hadn't grow fond of them.

His mind had been heavily occupied since he'd gotten back from Purgatory but his time-travelling friends had always been in the back of his mind.

So yeah, it's been a while since Dean had last seen them but something just doesn't feel right about it. The last time they'd popped up out of nowhere they'd invited him and Sammy to go to Manhattan with them.

_"It's just a few days, Winchester! Stop being such a spoilsport."_ Amy had badgered, constantly shoving gently and childlike at his shoulder as if that was in any way going to sway his answer. It didn't. Even Sam didn't argue against him on this one.

Things were getting ready to go down, big things. Things he honestly didn't know they could handle this time around. Taking a few days off to hang with Amy and Rory and The Doctor was just out of the question no matter how much he'd wanted to. And he did. To just go and do shit with some friends and not have to worry about saving the friggin' world again.

Rory and Amy were literally living in a different world half of the time so he never had to worry that they'd have to pick up the baggage that came with being friends with a pair of hunters. But he and Sam had a job to do. They needed to be ready if they wanted to pull through on this one and close the gates of Hell for good. When they dealt with that then he'd jump into that blue box so fast with no questions asked, his fear of flying be damned.

He'd never thought he'd end up joining the club of the ones who waited but he's an honorary member now and there's no changing that. And he sure as hell ain't gonna stop waiting. They'll turn up sooner or later. They always do. He takes a deep breath and shakes his worries away. Dean places Rory's glasses on the desk beside the picture he has of his mom. He heads over to the bathroom and bangs on the door to tell Sam he's off to get some grub. When he climbs back into the driver's seat he cringes at the sight. And the smell. _Dammit Sammy_. It really is going to be a bitch to make Sam's shotgun seat all nice and shiny again.


End file.
